The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, ‘Malus domestica Mil’, and which is denominated varietally as ‘Moana,’ and more particularly to an apple tree which bears a distinctive and attractively colored round apple having a firm and crisp flesh texture and which further can be stored for commercially acceptable periods of time with little deterioration in the overall quality of the fruit.